Young Justice Torture
by octogirl
Summary: The young justice league is captured by the Joker and tortured as revenge on Batman and the rest of the justice league.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first time ever doing this so I apologize if its really bad. Please review and give me everything you've got : suggestions, tips, likes, dislikes,**

 **etc. So here it goes! I hope you like it!**

 _" Run! " Robin shouted to his teammates._

 _This mission had NOT gone the Robin had anticipated. All they were doing was stopping a bank robbery. However, what nobody had expected was that Joker was the one robbing the bank! So now the team was trapped in a collapsing building that was filling up with Joker gas._

 _" Get to that window! " Aqualad yelled, slowly getting weaker from the gas._

 _Superboy tried to fly and grab his teammates to get them out of there, buut Joker had put kryptonite chemicals in the gas, causing Superboy to crash on the ground._

 _" Conner! " Miss Martian exclaimed running over to him._

 _" Get outta here! " Superboy said trying to stand up._

 _" Not without you! "_

 _Pretty soon the group lost the battle to stay conscious. Just before Robin blacked out he felt someone pick him up, and heard the faint sickening laugh of the Joker._

 _Kid Flash was the first one to wake up, due to his quick healing. The first thing he noticed was a burning, cramping pain in his shoulders. Instinctively he got his feet under him and stood up all the way which relieved the pain. His back was against a wall, and his hands were chained above him to the wall. His feet were also shackled to the_

 _wall, and he had an inhabilitator collar around his neck. He looked around and noticed that the others were lined up next to him in the same condition...with the exception of Robin and Artemis who didn't have the collars, and Super boy who had a piece of kryptonite in his chains._

 _" Robin? " Wally whispered. " Robbie you awake? " Wally tried to nudge Robin, but the chains restrained him from moving, " Robin. "_

 _Robin slowly lifted his head and immediatel started a mental scan of the room. It was pretty plain with the exception of the team of young heroes chained to the walll, and_

 _a screen on another wall._

 _" Robin! " Wally exclaimed. " You ok? "_

 _" I'm fine. How 'bout you? "_

 _" I'm ok."_

 _The rest of the team slowly woke up one by one. All of the surprised they weren"t buried under a pile of concrete and ash._

 _" Where are we? " M' Gann asked._

 _" Looks like we're in a big basement, " Robin replied. " 'Cause only basements have no windows."_

 _" Ok, but who's? " Wally said._

 _" Oh, I can answer that for you! " A sinister voice said from the shadows._

 _" I take that back, " Wally said. " Not really interested anymore. "_

 _Joker walked out from the shadows with a big black duffel bag clanking with each step. " Why not? " Joker asked in his usual, evil joking voice. " It's rude to be invited into_

 _someones home and not be interested as to who the generous person is. " With that Joker laughed hysterically, dropping the duffel bag on the ground with a clank._

 _Once Joker caught his breath he walked over to the team and slowly paced infront of them. " So who wants to play with uncle J first? " The psycho clown asked._

 _" Let them go Joker, " Robin said. " Do what you want with me, but let them go. "_

 _" Aww, that's so sweet I think I'm gonna cry, " Joker said, fake crying. " However I'm not in the bargaining mood today. Maybe another time. " The crazed clown started_

 _laughing again. " But I will take that as a hand raise...then again if I did that you all would be volunteering! " Joker burst into laughter, and walked over to the boy wonder. He unchained Robin from the wall, leaving his hands and feet chained together, and chained his hands to a chain hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Then Joker_

 _walked over to his bag and started rummaging around in it._

 _" Ok bird boy. I figure it would only be appropriate to start off with your old friend. " Joker turned around and held up a rusty black crowbar. " Ah, you can never go wrong with_

 _the classics! "_

 **So there it is! Please please please review! I could use all the help I can get! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I make no promises. Like I said I'm new**

 **and still trying to figure out how it all works. :) Thank you guys sooo much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! So heres chapter two. I hope you like it!**

 _Joker hit Robin in the stomach with the crowbar, recieve a gasp from the boy wonder._

 _" No! " Zatanna cried._

 _Joker just ignored her and slammed the crowbar into Robin's chest, knocking the wind out of him. This was followed by an immediate strike to the face. Joker beat Robin_

 _for about half an hour before he stopped to take a look at his handiwork. Robin was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth, and was gasping for air. His legs were only_

 _giving him enough support to not pop a shoulder out of it's socket._

 _Zatanna and Miss M had tears streaming down their face. Kaldur had his same monotone look, but you could see the anger building up in his eyes. Superboy was shaking_

 _with rage, imagining tearing the deranged clown to shreds. Artemis still had her tough girl stance, but her eyes were full of sadness and anger. And Wally was trying_

 _with all his might to phase out of the chains, but the inhabilitator collar demied him his speed. All he wanted to do was throw the Joker into a never ending pit filled with fire_

 _and sharp edged rocks to land on._

 _" Hmm, " Joker said circling Robin. " I wasn't expecting much out of you on this one, but I had hoped that you would sing, just a little bit for me. Oh well, more fun awaits_

 _us! "_

 _Joker walked over to the rest of the team, and one by one bring them over so they were lined up with Robin, hands bound above their heads._

 _" Now these are going to get in my way, " Joker said tapping on Wally"s inhabilitator collar._

 _" Yeah, " Wally said. " Why don't you take 'em off? "_

 _Joker pulled out a needle and held it up. " That's exactly what I was planning on. " Joker gave Wally, Zatanna, Conner, M' Gann, and Kaldur a dose of the liquid, and then took off the collars. ( He left the kryptonite in Conner's chains though. )_

 _" Well, now that that's finished, " Joker started, picking up the crowbar._

 _Then out of no where he rammed the crowbar into Wally's stomach._

 _" No! " Artemis shouted. " Leave him alone!"_

 _" Oh don't worry my dear, " Joker replied, giving Wally a strike to the face. " You'll have your turn soon enough. " With that he got caught up in a hysterical laugh attack,_

 _hitting Wally with the crowbar continuously._

 _The team cried out protests as the psycho clown went down the line, beating each one of the team members with the crowbar. Not one of them screamed or cried out in_

 _pain. They all held their ground as Joker assaulted them with his favorite iron weapon._

 _By the time Joker was finished the team was pretty battered. Conner, Artemis, and Wally had blood trickling out of the corner of their mouth. Aqualad's eye was nearly_

 _swollen shut. M' Gann and Zatanna had small nose bleeds. And of course Robin was in the same condition from his beating. All of them were covered with bruises and_

 _small cuts from the teeth of the crowbar._

 _" Why the long faces? " Joker asked with his evil smile. " Perhaps you need some cheering up from your mentors. "_

 _Joker grabbed a remote out of his bag and aimed it at the screen on the wall. He clicked a button and the Justice League appeared on the screen._

 _" Hello Justice League! " The crazed clown exclaimed while laughing. " Told you I'd be checking in. So what do you think of my art work? " Joker gestured to the teens_

 _hanging in the middle of the room._

 _" What have you done to them!? " Superman demanded._

 _" Oh nothing. They just finished a play date with an old friend. " Joker tapped the crowbar in the palm of his hand. Then he noticed Batman hovering over a computer._

 _" Oh batsy, I forgot to mention, don't try to track this video. You'll never be able to, so I would suggest sitting down, getting cozy, oh what the heck! Bring out the popcorn!_

 _And enjoy the show!"_

 _" I swear if you harm them anymore... " Batman started._

 _" I know, I know, " Joker interrupted. " You'll tear my limbs off, and beat my brains out, and blah blah blah. You know, batsy, that in order to intimidate someone you have to_

 _follow through with your threats. " By this time Joker had grabbed a knife out of his bag, and was running his thumb across the blade. " For instance, when you locked me_

 _up in the asylum I swore to break out and bring unimaginable pain to everything you love. " With that Joker slashed Robin's side, leaving a deep bleeding gash. " Vwala!_

 _I made a threat, and now I'm following through with it. " Joker slashed Robin's arm, leaving another deep gash._

 _Robin never made a sound. His side and arm burned, but it was nothing he couldn"t handle._

 _Joker grabbed another knife, and went back and forth, cutting the young heroes as if he were playing an instrument. The teens let out small gasps and grunts, but never_

 _screamed. M' Gann teared up a little, but not from the pain. It was unbearable to see Conner next to her, bloody and bruised._

 _" You've got some tough kiddies here, " Joker said casually wiping the blood off the knives with Wally's shoulder. " But I'll make them scream. "_

 _" You are walking on dangerous ground Joker, " Green Arrow said through clenched teeth._

 _" I know! This day just keeps getting better doesn't it!? "_

 _Batman lunged at the computer, ready to pound it into the ground, but Superman held him back. " Save it for when we come face to face with him, " Clark whispered._

 **So there's chapter two! Please keep the reviews and advice coming. I can still use all the help I can get. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thabk you sooo much for the reviews. they have been very helpful and encouraging! So here's chapter three. As always I hope you enjoy it!**

 _" Oh batsy, " Joker sighed as he walked up to Wally. " You are too much fun to make upset! " He cut off the top part of Wally's suit and threw it aside. Then he moved onto_

 _Robin and started doing the same thing. " I mean really! You are so easy to make mad! Too easy! "_

 _The deranged clown burst into laughter for the hundredth time as he cut Conner's shirt off. By the time he got to Aqualad his laughing was so loud and creepy it made_

 _everyone cringe. ( Even Batman...not that he would ever admit it. )_

 _Once he was done, Joker headed back over to his bag and dropped the knife in. He pulled out a long leather whip, with dusty glass pieces weaved in. The thing looked_

 _deadly._

 _" No, " Wonder Woman whispered under her breath. Tears streamed down her face as her mind pictured what was about to happen._

 _The young heroes watched wide eyed as the clown prince of crime drug the whip behind him._

 _" This is going to be so much fun! " Joker exclaimed, stopping behind Wally. " Ready kiddo? "_

 _" I'm gonna assume that was rhetorical, " Wally said trying to keep the fear out of his voice._

 _Flash started vibrating out of anger. " Don't you even dare! " He screamed. " I will rip you apart until there's nothing left! "_

 _Joker just smiled. " Ok. I won't dare... I'll do! "_

 _The crazed clown brought back his arm, winked at the screen, and brought the whip down as hard as he could onto Wally's back. Wally arched forward, and let out a small_

 _grunt._

 _The gash that had formed on the speedster's back was deep, and ragged, and gushing blood. It burned and stung like a wildfire was set loose on his back. Joker was_

 _laughing hysterically as he continued to whip the young hero._

 _" Stop it! " Artemis cried. " Get away from him you barbaric creature! "_

 _Flash couldn't move. He could barely breathe. Why was the Joker doing this? Why couldn't he save his young nephew?_

 _After what seemed like forever, Joker finally finished. The glass in the whip was stained with Wally's blood, which made the Joker very happy._

 _Wally was hanging from the chain, unable to support his own weight. His back was gushing blood, and the crimson liquid pooled around him. The pain was unbearable,_

 _but Wally didn't want to look weak. He slowly got his feet under him and stood up the best that he could._

 _" Impressive, " Joker said, walking up to Wally. " Who knew that a stupid little thing like you could be so tough? " The clown pressed the handle of the whip into Wally's_

 _back._

 _The speedster clenched his teeth, determined not to scream. He refused to break no matter how bad it got._

 _" Well, I suppose I'll give you a break," Joker said, walking back over to the bag. " Now bird boy, what would you like to play with? We have so many fun options! Oh! I_

 _know! "_

 _The psychotic clown pulled out a sledge hammer, and headed over to the boy wonder. He had a massively creepy grin as he tapped the hammer in the palm of his hand._

 _Robin's eyes widened. He knew exactly what the evil clown was planning. He was going to have to be extra strong._

 _Superman knew what was coming too, so he grabbed Batman's arm. " No matter what happens wait till we get face to face with Joker. "_

 _" I know," Batman said, yanking his arm away from Clark._

 _Joker looked at Robin, then looked at the screen. " You're going to love this! "_

 _" Please Joker, " Zatanna begged. " Don't do this! "_

 _" Well it wouldn't be fair for Baby Flash over there to get one on one time with uncle J, and not bird brain here. "_

 _Wally glared at the Joker. He hated it when people got his name wrong, but was too weak to say anything about it._

 _Robin made eye contact with Zatanna, and tried to give her a reassuring look._

 _Without warning Joker slammed the sledge hammer into Robin's ribs, receiving a few cracks. This made the clown very happy, so he slammed the hammer against_

 _Robin's ribs agin, gaining some more cracks._

 _Robin was now gasping for air, which hurt due to his broken ribs. The pain was horrible, and was only to get worse._

 _" This is so much fun! " Joker exclaimed, ramming the hammer into Robin's knee._

 _The boy wonder's knee started bleeding, a sign that the bone was shattered and the bone was probably sticking out abit. The pain took the little bit of breath that Robin still_

 _had out of his lungs._

 _Joker slammed the hammer into Robin's shoulder, pushing the shoulder out of it's socket, and shattering part of his collar bone._

 _Robin tried to push up on his good knee, because hanging was worse than unbearable. Still, the young hero didn't scream. Of courseit hurt to even breathe, so screaming_

 _was kind of out of the picture._

 _Bruce's hands turned into tight fists, wanting to punch something. Preferably the deranged clown who was beating the only thing he had loved since his parents._

 _Diana put her hand on his shoulder, but Bruce ignored her._

 _Finally Joker was finished. The boy wonder was in horrible condition with shattered bones, deep cuts, and bruises everywhere. All he could feel was deep, burning,_

 _throbbing, and cramping pain._

 _Joker walked over to his bag, humming and chuckling. " You know it's always good to clip a birdie's wings every now and again. "_

 _" When I get my hands on you, Joker, you're gonna be in worse condition than he is! " Batman said. He was dead serious too._

 _" If, my friend. If you get your hands on me. " Joker started laughing as he pulled out a small device. " Well looky here! I was wondering where this went! " Joker held up a_

 _device for the Justice League to see. " This here is an invention of my own design. It causes terribly wonderful burns. It's suppose to be able to burn someone to the bone,_

 _but I haven't tried it yet. Perhaps someone here would like to be my guinea pig. "_

 _Artemis prepped herself, knowing that this one was her's. She could take burns...but to the bone?_

 **So that's chapter three! Thank you all so much for your support! Advice is still very much appreciated if you have anything. I would also take suggestions for the next**

 **story if any of you have requests. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Thank you so much for the reviews! You are guys are super awesome! So here goes chapter four.**

 _" Joker, you are asking for an arrow through the eye! " Green Arrow screamed as Joker turned on his branding device._

 _" All these threats are making me so excited! " Joker said._

 _Wally looked over and watched in horror as the deranged clown pressed the device into Artemis's side. Why couldn't he save her? He felt so useless and helpless._

 _Oliver felt the same way. He was the Green Arrow! Why was he just watching and not doing anything?_

 _Artemis stared at the wall infront of her, trying with everything she had not to scream. Joker was not gonna win with her. She would show no sign of pain._

 _Joker took the device off her side, revealing a deep burn that had blood trickling from it. The pain was terrible, and it started to go numb. But not the numb as in you can't_

 _feel anything. It was the painful numb. Joker burned her arms, stomach, and lower back before he paused._

 _" Now who wants to see if this thing can go to the bone? " Joker said with an evil smile._

 _" No! " Wally shouted. " Not really' so why don't you stay away from her! "_

 _The psychotic clown just laughed, and pressed the device into Artemis's ribs. Green Arrow gripped his bow as tight as he could as he watched Artemis's face turn from_

 _strong and tough, to weak and pain filled._

 _The device burned Artemis until the tip of it was nearly sinking ino her skin. Blood poured out of the burn as the Joker took the device off._

 _" Hmm, " the deranged clown said, looking at his blood covered device. " I suppose it doesn't. Oh well! That was still lot's of fun! Plus I wouldn't want to kill you know would_

 _I? That would just take all the fun away! "_

 _Artemis was panting hard. Her whole body burned and ached._

 _" You sick son of a... " Green Arrow started screaming._

 _" Uh uh uh, " Joker interrupted, walking back to his bag. " There are chidren here. "_

 _Dinah grabbed Oliver's hand, and squeezed it tight._

 _" Now for the magician, " Joker said rummaging through his bag._

 _Zatara's breath got caught in his throat. He knew this was coming, but now it was here._

 _" Ah! Perfect! " Joker exclaimed, pulling out a gas mask looking thing out of his bag. " This is a waterboarding mask! How fun does that sound? "_

 _Robin tried to protest, but his shattered collar bone prevented him from speaking. All he could do was watch._

 _Zatanna's breathing got heavier as Joker walked up to her. She'd heard stories of waterboarding, and had no desire to try it._

 _" Please, Joker, " Zatara said. " Don't do this. "_

 _Joker pretended to think for a moment. " Too late! " Joker put the mask over Zatanna's mouth and nose, and the mask immediately filled up with water._

 _After thirty seconds Zatanna instinctively tried to get away from the mask. After about fifty seconds her lungs were burning like crazy, and her chest had tightened up._

 _Finally after a minute Joker took the mask off. Zatanna gulped in as much air as she could, and just as she let it out Joker put the mask back over her mouth and nose, so_

 _she was left exhaling. Her chest tightened up even more, and her lungs felt like they were set on fire. This time the clown only kept the mask on her for ten seconds, but it_

 _felt like an eternity._

 _After twenty minutes of putting the mask on and taking it off, the clown stopped. Zatanna gasped for air, taking in as much as possible. Her lungs hurt so bad._

 _The Justice League couldn't move. That was now four of the teens that they love, tortured, and they knew that Joker wouldn't stop there. So why couldn't they move?_

 _Why were they only watching and not doing anything about it? It was almost as if they were in a trance. None of them could believe what was happening._

 _Joker had gone back to his bag, and put the mask in. Now he was digging for something else._

 _" I have something special for you, clone boy, " Joker said, taking something out of the bag. " You could say it was custom made. " The psycho clown held up a knife that_

 _was glowing green. " Compliments of Lex Luthor. "_

 _Conner's hands turned into fists at that name. Superman also filled up with anger. This whacked out nut job was gonna kill Conner with that thing! Clark soon found out_

 _that giving advice was alot easier than taking it, and this time he had to take his own advice._

 _" No, " M' Gann whispered, too horror struck to speak. " Please, no. "_

 _" Joker! " Superman said, doing everything in his power not to laser the screen in half. " You are asking for a one way trip into the core of the earth! "_

 _" Don't you just love all these treats? " Joker aked Superboy, now standing next to him._

 _" Yeah, " Conner replied, already weak from the kryptonite in his chains. " I can't wait to watch them happen. "_

 _Joker chuckled a little bit. ( At least a little bit for the Joker. ) " Do you know what's so funny about this? I'm going to torture a weapon with a weapon! "_

 _Joker laughed hysterically while dragging the tip of the knife down Conner's chest. Conner felt his chest tighten just from the touch of the kryptonite knife. This was going_

 _to be extremely painful!_

 _Once Joker got to the top of Conner's toned out six pack, he pressed the tip of the knife into Conner, and drug it down diagonally._

 _Conner clenched his teeth as hard as he could, determined not to scream. This was far more painful than just normal cuts. This was any kryptonian's worst nightmare_

 _come true._

 _Clark had already thrown Joker into the core of the earth from space, in his mind, five hundred times, by the time the clown had finished cutting Superboy._

 _The young clone was hanging limp from the chains. Not dead, but halfway there. His body and the floor around him were covered in blood. The young hero had cuts up_

 _and down his chest, arms, and torso. His body burned and stung like he had never felt before, but he stayed strong. He was Superboy! Clone of Superman! He couldn't_

 _look weak! However, he had been exposed to too much kryptonite that day._

 _" Didn't that feel good!? " Joker exclaimed. " Nothing gives you an energy rush like a good ol' piece of kryptonite! "_

 _The deranged clown walked back to his bag, dropped the knife in, and pulled out a remote. Then he headed back over to M' Gann._

 _" Now for the martian, " Joker started. " I didn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours so I thought I might just give you a little stretch. "_

 _Martian Manhunter suddenly felt like a Martian Jokerhunter. If Joker thought that he would get away with this he was sadly mistaken._

 _Joker put his foot in the middle of the chain that was holding Miss M's feet together, and pressed a button on the remote. The chains that were holding her hands started_

 _rising, and everyone immediately knew what the Joker was doing._

 _Joker pressed another button on the remote, which stopped the chains once M' Gann was fully extended in the air, with no slack in her or the chains._

 _" Time to stretch! " Joker laughed as he pressed the button making the chains retract into the ceiling again._

 _M' Gann's shoulders started burning as she was pulled farther and farther apart. Her stomach started to burn, too, and she became positive that Joker was going to rip her_

 _apart. The pain became overwhelming, but she didn't let herself scream. There was no way Joker would get that pleasure if she could help it._

 _Finally Joker let the chains lower her to the floor. The stress on her shoulders was still there, but at least she wasn't being torn apart anymore._

 _No sooner had her feet brushed the ground when Joker sent her back up, and started the whole process again._

 _Martian Manhunter tried to telepathically contact his neice, but something was blocking him. " I will avenge you M' Gann, " he whispered under his breath. " I promise. "_

 _After multiple times of sending Miss M up and down, Joker stopped. The clown was just having too much fun with the young heroes, and couldn't wait to get to Aqualad._

 _M' Gann's shoulders burned worse than anything she had ever felt in her life. It was like someone had set a blazing wildfire to all her muscles. Her chest was cramped_

 _too. Everything hurt. Some of her cuts were bleeding more too, from being stretched so far._

 _Conner couldn't even look at her. He hadn't been strong enough to save her! He had failed her! Why was this happening!?_

 **So that's chapter four! One more chapter to go. Chapter five may take a little longer to post because I haven't even started it yet. Oops! If you have any suggestions**

 **of how it should end please tell me. I have an idea of how I want it to go, but I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys!** **So we're at the final chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews! They have been very helpful. I apologize for all the inaccuracies. Thank you so much for**

 **correcting me. I will keep it in mind for future stories. You all have been soooo awesome! So here's chapter five.**

 _Joker grabbed a tazer out of his bag, and walked over to Aqualad. " Last but not least, the fish boy! We are going to have so much fun together! "_

 _Kaldur looked up at Joker with a defiant look, and said, " You will regret everything that you have done today. "_

 _Joker burst out laughing. " I don't think so fish boy. I've had too much fun to regret anything! So how about some shock therapy? Then you can be just like me! "_

 _" If you harm my boy, you are going to find yourself at the bottom of the ocean! " Aquaman shouted. " And I mean that! "_

 _Joker's laugh just got louder and creepier. " You guys are too much fun! "_

 _The psycho clown jabbed the tazer into Kaldur's stomach. Kaldur shook with the electricity, but never even grunted. Joker tazered Kaldur all over, highly enjoying the_

 _protests and threats coming from the Justice League and the Young Justice League._

 _Kaldur's body burned. He had burns from the tazer, but his insides hurt the worst. His chest filled with pain when he tried to breathe, causing his breathing to be short and_

 _raspy. This pleased the Joker quite abit._

 _When he was done, the Joker threw the tazer back into the bag, and looked over at the young heroes. " Well today has been so much fun, don't you think? Joker asked, picking up his bag. Nobody answered. " Fine then. Be that way. Anyway, I've got to go. You'll find these pathetic exuses for heroes behind the old abondoned theater. Until next_

 _time! " Joker grabbed the remote and clicked the screen off. Then he turned back around to the battered teens. " Time to drop you kiddies off! "_

 _Back at Mount Justice, the Justice League was getting their weapons together as fast as possible, and get out there to beat the you know what out of Joker. Flash,and_

 _Superman had already left, and the rest of the League was just a few minutes behind them._

 _" Batman to Superman, " Bruce said through his com. " Are you there yet? "_

 _" Yes, " Clark replied. " Flash is in attack position, and I am waiting for the kids. "_

 _Behind the abandoned theater, Flash was waiting behind some old boxes, and Clark was staying low on the roof. The two heroes heard a helicopter coming, and got_

 _ready._

 _The helicopter hovered behind the theater. A rope ladder was sent down, and the Joker climbed down to the halfway from up in the helicopter handed_

 _the clown a big burlap bag. Joker dropped the bag on the ground with a thud. The person in the helicopter handed Joker six more bags, which he dropped to the ground._

 _Superman assumed that it was the team, but the drop wasn't far enough to do any real damage. Plus, he figured they were unconscious, because there was no_

 _movement, so it wouldn't hurt them._

 _Just as Joker started to climb the ladder, Flash started vibrating to create electricity. Then he ran, grabbed one of his lighting bolts, and threw it at the ladder, cutting it off_

 _with the Joker._

 _Flash caught the Joker just before he hit the ground, but then immediately rammed the clown back first into the concrete. Barry quickly cleaned Joker of all his different_

 _weapons, making the clown as vulnerable as possible._

 _" Say, have you gotten slower? " Joker said, trying to catch his breath. " You don't seem as fast as normal. "_

 _" I was taking it easy on you, " Barry growled._

 _Just then the rest of the Justice League showed up. Batman and Wonder Woman went over to Superman, who was checking the bags._

 _" You two take them to the nearest hospital, " Batman instructed. " The rest of us will meet you there. "_

 _Superman and Wonder Woman grabbed the teens, and took off for the hospital. The erst of the league was beating the life out of Joker. All of them were taking turns_

 _punching the clown, and throwing him against the wall._

 _The heroes cleared out of the way as Batman walked up to the deranged clown. Joker got on his hands and knees, and gasped for air. He was bleeding out of the corner_

 _of his mouth, and for the first time, looked somewhat helpless._

 _Joker looked up and grinned when he saw Batman giving him a very hard batglare. He half laughed, half coughed before saying anything. " So, batsy, I suppose we're not_

 _as different as you thought! "_

 _" What do you mean? " Batman growled._

 _" Look at yourselves! So full of rage, and hate. And you took it out on me. "_

 _" We have reasons. "_

 _" You don't think I do? You are constantly putting me in the asylum! "_

 _" You are a treat to people. Creatures like you belong in asylums. "_

 _" And what about creatures like you? "_

 _Batman grabbed Joker by the neck, and brought his fist back._

 _" So, are you gonna do it this time? Finish me off for good? " Joker asked with a creepy smile._

 _Batman gave the clown one last batglare, then punched him in the face, knocking him out._

 _Joker woke up in the asylum to see Batman glaring at him. The psycho clown just started laughing._

 _" So, we're doing this again? " Joker asked with an evil grin._

 _" No, " Batman replied. " This time you are going to stay here. And we are different. We had mercy on you. You would have been happy to kill the team. "_

 _" But I didn't. "_

 _" And we wouldn't have killed you...ever. "_

 _With that Batman turned around and walked away. As he left Joker was shouting out threats about Robin and the rest of the team. Batman just ignored him._

 _When he got to the hospital Superman told him that Robin, KF, Superboy, and Artemis were in surgery, and the others were getting stitches._

 _Batman paced in the waiting room, hoping that they all would be ok...especially Robin. Black Canary was softly crying into Green Arrow's shoulder, while he pictured_

 _sending an arrow through the evil clown's heart. Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman were quietly talking about destroying the Joker for what he did to the teens._

 _Zatara was trying to calm down, but the rage he felt was overbearing. Flash was vibrating out of pure anger and hatred for the clown. He was actually creating a burn mark_

 _on the floor. Superman was holding Wonder Woman in his arms as she softly sobbed into his shoulder. She loved all the teens, and hated to see them in so much pain._

 _Finally the nurse came out, and told the heroes what rooms the teens were in. " They may still be asleep from the medicine, " she explained. " But it's effects should be_

 _wearing off soon. "_

 _" Will they be ok? " Diana asked._

 _" Yes. They took a good beating, but they will be alright. "_

 _Aquaman opened the door to Aqualad's room, and walked in. He sat down on a chair next to the bed, and looked at the young hero. Aqualad was covered in stitches, and_

 _bandages, and bruises. His eye was extremely swollen, and his breathing seemed slightly uneaven, but not too serious,_

 _Kaldur woke up, and saw Aquaman sitting next to him. " Aquaman? "_

 _" Yeah. How are you feeling? "_

 _" Alright. What happened? "_

 _" I'll explain everything later. You just get some rest. "_

 _Kaldur nodded, and drifted off back to sleep._

 _Martian Manhunter sat down next to his neice's bed. She was bruised up and down, and all cut up._

 _M' Gann opened her eyes to see her uncle's loving eyes. " Hi uncle J' onn, "she said weakly._

 _J' onn grabbed her hand and smiled. " How are you doing? "_

 _Ok. A little sore, but ok. "_

 _" Good. "_

 _" Are the others ok? "_

 _" They will be fine. We'll explain everything when you all get better. For now just get some sleep. "_

 _M' Gann felt so safe with her uncle by her side. I t definitely beat the Joker by her side._

 _Green Arrow and Black Canary walked into Artemis's room, and instead of seeing a strong, young archer, they saw a weak, bruised girl. It killed Oliver and Dinah to see_

 _Artemis that way._

 _Dinah sat down next to Artemis on the bed, and brushed a strand of hair out of the teen's face. Oliver stood next to the bed and put a hand on Dinah's shoulder._

 _Artemis shifted a little, then looked up at Oliver and Dinah. She tried to sit up, but Dinah put a hand on her shoulder. " You need to rest, " Dinah said._

 _" What happened? " Artemis asked, relaxing back down._

 _" All will be explained soon enough, " Dinah replied._

 _" How are you? " Oliver asked._

 _" Fine, " Artemis replied._

 _The two older heroes knew that she was lying. The young teen was covered in bandages, bruises, and stitches._

 _" You can be honest with us, " Dinah said._

 _" You're still our tough girl, " Oliver added._

 _" Well I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore, " Artemis replied. " Just a little sore. "_

 _Flash was pacing in Wally's room. He really needed to go on a long run, but he wanted to be there when Wally woke up._

 _Kid Flash looked terrible. His arms were covered in bandages, and his whole body was covered with bruises. You could see the bandages sticking out of the hospital_

 _gown where they had wrapped his entire chest and midsection. Of course he wouldn't have to wear the bandages for too long due to his fast healing. Although it was_

 _slowed down by the Joker's shot._

 _" You look like a time bomb ready to go off, " Wally said._

 _Barry rushed over to Wally's side. " How are you doing? "_

 _" I'll live. Where are the others? Is Artemis ok!? "_

 _" Everybody's ok. Even Artemis. How does your back feel? "_

 _" Right now I don't feel much of anything. But I'm gonna assume they have me hyped up non pain meds? "_

 _" Yeah. Your healing was slowed by whatever Joker did to you, but it should be coming back soon. "_

 _" So what happened? How did we get here? "_

 _" We'll explain that later. "_

 _" Ok. Do they have anything to eat here? I'm starving! "_

 _" I'll see what I can do. "_

 _Zatara was sitting next to Zatanna's bed, patiently waiting for her to wake up. She had bandages, bruises, and stitches all up and down her arms. He assumed that her_

 _torso was in the same condition as well._

 _Zatanna blinked her eyes open, and looked up at Zatara. " Hi, " she whispered._

 _" Hello my dear, " Zatara said back. " How do you feel? "_

 _" Like I'll survive. Where's everyone else? Are they ok? "_

 _" Everyone will be alright. They have their own rooms here. "_

 _" What happened? "_

 _" All will be explained n time, but for now you need to rest. "_

 _Zatanna nadded, and closed her eyes. Finally in a peaceful spot with no evil clowns._

 _Superman and Wonder Woman stood next to Superboy's bed. He looked horrible. He was nearly covered from head to toe in bandages. His whole body was bruised_

 _as well._

 _Conner opened his eyes, and stared straight forward. He knew that Superman and Wonder Woman were there, but he couldn't look at them. He felt so weak._

 _" How are you feeling? " Diana asked._

 _" Fine, " Conner replied dryly._

 _" Conner, you can't blame yourself for this, " Clark said._

 _" I wasn't strong enough then, and I'm even weaker now. "_

 _" You were and still are very strong, " Diana comforted._

 _" And you took a hard beating. You are going to need time to recover, " Clark added._

 _Conner didn't say anything. All he could see was M' Gann being nearly torn apart by the could he have let that happen?_

 _" You just get some rest for now, " Clark said. " We can deal with this tomorrow. "_

 _Batan paced beside Robin's bed. The young hero had a cast on his knee and his shoulder, plus bandages and stitches scattered across his body. The boy wonder looked broken, but Batman knew better._

 _" Batman? " Robin whispered weakly._

 _Bruce stopped pacing, and stood next to Robin. " I'm here. "_

 _" What happened? Where are the others? Where's Joker? "_

 _" Don't worry about that right now. Everybody is ok, and Joker is in the asylum. But you need to get some rest. "_

 _" I'm sorry I failed. "_

 _" What do you mean? "_

 _" I let us get captured. "_

 _" This wasn't your fault. And ypu did not fail. You are the strongest person I know. Now get some sleep. I'll stay here with you if you need anything. "_

 _Robin smiled, and closed his eyes. Batman had never shown that much emotion toward him before._

 _The next day the Justice League explained everything to the young heroes about what had happened. The teens were very happy to hear that the Joker was back where_

 _he belonged._

 _Nobody ever admit this, but this expierience had brought them all closer to eachother. It proved to all of them how much they all cared about eachother, and it even softened_

 _some hearts too. Nobody was happy that the teens had been captured, but in all honesty, nobody truly regretted it either._

 **So there it is! The final chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and advice through out it. They have been extremely helpful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! So I lied about chapter five being the last chapter. I didn't like how it ended. So here's chapter six!**

 _Everybody had finally been released from the hospital, and were now sitting in a circle with their mentors. It had only been two days since they were released._

 _Aqualad's eye wasn't swollen anymore, but it was still slightly black and blue. His cuts were healed up for the most part too. Zatanna was almost back to normal. She just_

 _had a few cuts that weren't fully healed yet. Miss Martian was in pretty much the same condition as Zatanna. Although she also had a few pulled muscles. Artemis still_

 _had a bandage over the burn on her ribs, and a few cuts that weren't all the way healed. Superboy still had some stitches and bandages on his arms, but his most wounded_

 _area was his pride. Kid Flash was fully healed, and back to normal, of course. And Robin still had the casts on his knee and shoulder, but other than that he was pretty much_

 _healed._

 _The room was silent. Nobody really knew what to say. So Batman decided to update them on everything that had happened while they were in the hospital._

 _" The League has been taking shifts at Arkham to make sure that Joker doesn't escape, " Bruce exlained. " Red Tornado and Black Canary are on shift right now. Superman_

 _and I will be on shift tonight. The team was quiet. They all hated being disabled. Even though Wally was back to normal he still felt disabled without the rest of the team_

 _back to normal._

 _" You will resume your training once you heal, " Bruce said, realizing what the team was upset about. " When you fel that you are ready come talk to me. "_

 _The young heroes slightly nodded. They all felt so useless. Even Wally. Why had they let themselves get captured._

 _" You all need to stop beating yourselves up for this, " Superman said. " None of this was your fault. Sometimes there's just nothing you can do. Don't think that none of us_

 _have ever come close to death with the Injustice League. Yes, you are powerful, but everyone has their limits. "_

 _After a long moment of silence the older heroes left, leaving the teens to think alone._

 _Another moment of silence passed before Kaldur spoke up. " They're right. Everyone has their limits. We can't expect to win every time. "_

 _Robin nodded his head in agreement. " Yeah. I mean sitting here and sulking about it just lets Joker win even more. "_

 _" Do you not realize what we've just been through! " Zatanna exclaimed. " That clown had us on the edge of death, and you expect us to just get over that!? "_

 _" No, " Kaldur replied. " We should learn from it. "_

 _" He made us weak! " Conner shouted. " How do you lern from being weak!? "_

 _" When we know what our weaknesses are then we can work on them and become stronger. "_

 _" I need to shoot something, " Artemis stated, standing up and walking away._

 _" I'm gonna run some laps, " Wally said, following Artemis._

 _Conner gave Kaldur a hard glare, then stood up and stomped out. Zatanna got up with Conner and followed him out._

 _" That went well, " Dick said after everyone had left._

 _" M' Gann, what do you thnk? " Kaldur asked._

 _" I don't know, " M' Gann replied. " I agree with you guys, but, it's just hard. "_

 _" I know. But that is why we need the team to stay on the same page. "_

 _" I'll talk to Conner, and see what I can do. "_

 _M' Gann found Conner punching some punching bags. There was already a good sized pile of bags growing up against the wall that he had punched off the chain. M' Gann_

 _cautiously walked in, not wanting to surprise him._

 _" Conner? " She said quietly._

 _Conner swung around and nearly punched M' Gann before he realized that it was just her. " What? " He asked, going back to his punching bag._

 _" I just wanted to talk to you about what Kaldur and Robin said. "_

 _Conner punched the bag off the chain, and turned back around to M' Gann. " Did you expect to change my mind? "_

 _" No...maybe. Look, if we work together as a team then we can get stronger. " M' Gann grabbed Conner's hands. " Together. "_

 _Conner looked at M' Gann. He was almost convinced that they could become stronger...but then he remembered seeing her getting torn apart. He pulled his hands away_

 _from her and started putting another bag up._

 _" Conner... " M' Gann started._

 _" Just leave me alone! "_

 _M' Gann sighed and left._

 _Artemis had set up some targets in the training center, and was shooting as fast as she could. Wally was running laps around the whole room, praying that Artemis wouldn't_

 _miss the target...and that he wouldn't become the target._

 _After a little while, Artemis grimaced and put her hand over her ribs. Wally ran right to her side._

 _" You ok? " He asked._

 _" I'm fine, " Artemis replied, straightening back up. " I just turned the wrong way. "_

 _" So, uh, what did you think of, well, you know. "_

 _" What Kaldur and Robin said? "_

 _" Yeah. "_

 _" I don't know. I want to get stronger, but it's kinda hard to get over somebody torturing you and your teammates halfway to death. "_

 _" Yeah. But I don't like the idea of Joker winning even though he's in Arkham. "_

 _Artemis nodded._

 _Dick found Zatanna in the break room, sitting on the couch hugging her knees. He sat down by her and grabbed her hand._

 _" Hey, " he said._

 _" Why did this have to happen? " Zatanna whispered._

 _" It's all ok now. It's over. "_

 _Zatanna looked at Dick. " Obviously it's not. "_

 _" So there's still some healing, but the worst is over. Why don't you start training with Black Canary? You look well enough to. "_

 _" I don't want to start training without the team. "_

 _" Well, you would have Wally, probably M' Gann, Kaldur is good enough to start, and if we can break through to Conner then he would be ready too. "_

 _" But what about you, and Artemis? "_

 _" We'll join you guys soon. So what do you say? "_

 _Zatanna nodded. Maybe some training and fighting would help to release some steam._

 _" We'll be ready for Joker next time, " Robin said, nudging Zatanna._

 _Robin called a team meeting in the training room. Everyone was there within five minutes. Of course Artemis and Wally were already there._

 _" Ok guys, " Robin started. " I think that we should start training again. "_

 _" Um, how do you plan to do that? " Artemis asked. " I don't think fighting in casts is such a good idea. "_

 _" I mean for everyone but us two, since we're not physically ready yet. "_

 _The team exchanged glances for a moment. Then Kaldur spoke up. " I think that is a good idea. We need to be ready for our next mission. "_

 _" I agree, " M' Gann said._

 _Wally nodded. " I've got nothing better to do. "_

 _Everyone looked at Conner. He looked like he was about to say something, but just turned and walked away._

 _" He'll come around, " M' Gann said. " He just needs some time. "_

 _" I will tell Batman that we are ready, " Kaldur said._

 _" So then what are we suppose to do? " Artemis asked._

 _" You can keep up with target practice right? " Robin replied._

 _Artemis nodded._

 _Kaldur left to tell Batman that they were ready to start training. A few minutes later he came back with news that Black Canary had just returned from her shift and would_

 _be right in to start._

 _Conner was fighting his punching bags again, when Superman walked in. " Why aren't yoou training with the others? " Clark asked._

 _" Why aren't you at Arkham? " Conner relplied._

 _" Aquaman took my shift for me. You know that you need to train if you want to get stronger. "_

 _" I don't need you to tell me what to do! Besides, there's no point. I'll never be strong enough. "_

 _" You will if you train. Don't think that I just all of a sudden became Superman. It took years of training and learning. You'll get there. It just takes time. "_

 _Back in the training room Wally and Kaldur were fighting, with Dinah on the side coaching them. Kaldur had just flipped Wally on his back when Conner walked in._

 _" Are you ready? " Dinah asked._

 _Conner nodded. M' Gann smiled at him, and he smiled back._

 _A few months later everyone was fully healed and back to normal. Dinah continued to give the teens hardcore training, and they got stronger physically, and as a team._

 **So that's the last chapter. I hope thet ended it better than chapter five. Thank you all sooo much again! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
